


Clowns to the Left of Me

by Spazzo47



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: Fan Fiction challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzo47/pseuds/Spazzo47
Summary: A new security officer is working with Lonny monitoring the comings and goings of our favorite news teams and recording his observations.  It's a different spin on "Plot What Plot".This is a month late for Lilac Mermaid's July Fan Fiction Challenge -- What happens when two or more characters get trapped somewhere?





	Clowns to the Left of Me

**Author's Note:**

> This idea started as let Excel choose random numbers to put people together in a hostage situation and turned into... this. I wanted to experiment with different combinations of people and how they would interact, so there's not much story here, or even continuity. These are quick interactions between characters who I thought I knew well enough to give a personality (or well enough to know they have no personality). 
> 
> I love doing fan fic challenges because it makes me get out of my Will/Mac angsty comfort zone. This one has got to be one of the strangest ones I've written.

I put the paperwork on the desk on the right side of the security office and studied the desk while my new boss read over them.  I assume the desk is a new addition to building.  A building like ACN would require a security office and staff, but this desk found a home in a corner that wasn’t easy to get to and didn’t have any personal items on it like the other desk. 

“30-year veteran, NYPD.”  Lonny Church sounded impressed. 

“Best years of my life.  Retired after that, decided retirement wasn’t for me, so I thought I’d pick up some hours doing security.”

Lonny Church smiled.  I know the type.  He could have gone to the academy, but a friend sold him on personal security saying private sector jobs pay more, are safer, and don’t require another 2 years of school.  And he’s probably right, but nothing beats the adrenaline rush of real police work.  Church put the papers down and said, “we’re here to protect Will McAvoy.  He’s a public figure so I’m his official bodyguard, but I need someone to watch the elevator and record everyone who goes to and from the ACN floor.  You’ll also be the first on scene if there’s a crisis.  It’s not an exciting job, but necessary.”

“Where’s my post?”

Lonny smiled.  “Here’s a pad and pen, keep notes and hope I never have to read them.  I only care about the people going to and from the 22nd floor for records.  Follow me.”

We walked past a few of the studios that had space for the public to watch tapings.  The rest of the casts and crews use elevators on the back of the building for security.  “Times, names and anything you think is important.  _NewsNight_ and _Right Now_ know this is the only elevator they are to use.  All others are programmed to not stop on the 22 nd floor and stairway doors are locked from the inside.  Any questions, give me a call.  And watch out for McAvoy.  He’s an asshole.”

I nodded my head as the elevator doors closed and went up to 22.  My shift starts at 8:00AM and I arrived at the building at 7:30 anticipating needing more time to be briefed and go through HR procedures.  I began a foot patrol and found Executive Producer McKenzie McHale in her office speed reading today’s news while highlighting what I assumed were the important pieces.  During my interview she said that the first rundown meeting starts at 11, so usually the staff will start to arrive between 10 and 10:30.  Then she offered me a bran muffin, insisting she is supposed to eat them, but usually doesn’t.  She made a joke about making Will jealous if she didn’t offer it to him. 

After my interview, I set up a chair in the elevator and took out a book.  Between 7:45AM and 9:53AM a few people went to floors besides the one I am assigned.  At 9:53, McHale left the office giving a lengthy explanation that probably means she wanted to find something to eat that didn’t set such a good impression on people before they started to arrive.  At 10:03, a young associate producer arrived name Martin Stallworth.  He had a vacant look on his face until McHale came towards the elevator he immediately straightened up.  Martin either didn’t see or didn’t say anything about the candy bar and bag of chips McHale quickly stuffed in her bag.  McHale had a slightly insincere tone of voice when she asked Stallworth why he was in so early.  His body language changed as he explained the extra work he was putting into his assignment emphasizing that he expects it to be complete ahead of the deadline today at noon.  McHale informed him that it was due in a week.  “Shit!  Why’d I come in early?!” Stallworth asked, then realized who was in the elevator and said a quick sorry.  The remainder of the ride was awkward as Stallworth looked down and McHale smirked. 

At 10:05, Senior Producer Jim Harper and Anchor Will McAvoy waited for the elevator.  The two didn’t seem to have much to say.  McAvoy looked at me and said, “oh fuck!  I’ll take the next one.”  I informed McAvoy of my assignment and he reluctantly entered the elevator.  McAvoy asked Harper if he always gets to work this early.  Harper said he was running a little late today and asked why McAvoy was so early.  McAvoy grumbled that a body guard is not supposed to dictate the schedule of his subject. 

10:06, Stallwart re-entered the elevator to go back, mumbling something about coffee. 

At 10:07 Tamara Hart ran into the elevator, showing her badge so I could get her name and continued her animated and descriptive phone call with who I can only assume was a close friend. 

At 10:10, Hallie Shea entered the elevator and introduced herself, explaining with more detail than necessary that she was working with ACN until she could get a staff writer position because she doesn’t need her boyfriend to get her a job.  The doors started closing, when Stallworth, now armed with three packages of different mini donuts entered the elevator.  Hallie looked at Stallworth and asked if he got coffee.  For the second time this morning, Stallworth answered, “Oh shit!” 

I wonder if he’s aware there’s a coffee maker in their break room with 4 pots going.  The smirk on Shea’s face makes me believe she’s fucking with him. 

At 10:25 Neal Sampat entered the elevator followed by Wade Campbell.  Sampat asked Campbell if they had met and Campbell said they had, he’s dating Sampat’s boss.  Sampat turned to me and asked if Mr. McAvoy had arrived yet.  When I answered affirmatively, Sampat gave a look like this was going to be a long day. 

At 10:27, Molly Levy and Dr. Jacob Habib entered the elevator.  For the first time this morning, neither felt the need to speak.  They are by far my favorite people so far.  They know how to ride an elevator. 

At 10:29 Kendra James and Taylor Warren entered with James asking Warren questions about her experience as a spokesperson.  I believe Warren may be getting interviewed on the air. 

At 10:35 the elevator was called up to 22 and picked up McHale, Levy and James.  The three went downstairs apparently to discuss an FBI story. 

10:57  McHale ran back into the elevator, begging it to go faster.  Apparently if she arrives late to her own meeting again, she’s never going to hear the end of it from McAvoy. 

11:16  Leavy and James went back to the floor, Levy stared me down making me wonder if I did something wrong.  I’m pretty sure I didn’t.

12:02 the elevator got called back up to the 22nd Floor and picked up McHale and Jenna Johnston who was in tears and being comforted by McHale.  Apparently, McAvoy is just a douche and Johnson should ignore him.  McHale added under her breath so should the rest of the world.  And then McHale ran back to tell me he’s really not that bad. 

12:17  McHale and Wesson entered the elevator talking animatedly and too fast for me to catch their conversation.  However, I did notice that McHale had stuffed another few candy bars in her purse when she didn’t think anyone was watching. 

12:51  Jerry Dantana and Rebecca Halliday entered the elevator.  Something about Dantana didn’t sit well with me.  And it looked like Halliday felt the same. 

12:55  Charlie Skinner and Tess Wesson entered.  Tess was telling a Skinner a story and he smiled during it.  I don’t think he had any idea what she was talking about.  I get the feeling that’s pretty normal for her acquaintances. 

1:16  Elliot Hirsh and Reese Lansing entered the elevator and both looked up during the entire ride. 

1:17  Don Keefer and Maggie Jordan rushed into the elevator apparently to get away from anyone seeing them fighting.  Keefer took a breath to start again, but Jordon put up one aggressive finger to tell him to stop then signaled toward me.  When she saw that I saw her, she promptly apologized for both of them. 

1:35  Molly Levy and Rebecca Halliday left the floor making no attempt to cover their disagreement about “Stop and Frisk”.  As they were getting on the elevator, McHale looked like she wanted to follow them, and I wondered if she wanted to get another candy bar, but got stopped when Sampat asked her a question.  I’m not entirely sure, but I think I heard her stomp her foot and yell out in pain after the door closed. 

1:43  Wade Campbell was ushered to the elevator by Tess Hart who pretended to listen to him while rolling her eyes. 

2:02  Dantana and Lansing entered with Dantana apparently trying  to convince Lansing about a big story he wants to do.  I don’t know anything about news, but I know this guy doesn’t have any idea what he’s talking about.  And I think Lansing knows that as well.  He keeps telling the over eager reporter to talk to his EP. 

2:04  McHale is bringing Levy back to the newsroom for some reason.  Apparently these two are friends, but I can’t imagine a single thing they have in common. 

2:05  As soon as the elevator door opened, Sampat was standing on the other side talking about Big Foot with McAvoy.  McAvoy tried to get McHale’s attention and follow her, but she waved him off and walked to her office laughing with her “friend”.  

2:18  Don Keefer got on the elevator and we had to hold the door for Hallie.  Once the door closed, Don said, “What is it that people see in Jim?”  It was a quiet ride after that.

2:32  Kendra James and Gary Cooper got on the elevator arguing about whether or not standardized tests are accurate and fair measures for college admissions.  I might agree with Cooper, but he seemed to have an axe to grind about this. 

2:35  Martin Stallworth found his way back to the elevator, which seemed to take effort on his part and then he was joined by Nina Howard.  He kept looking at her like he wanted to ask a question and she finally said, “Now I know why they call you the slow one.”

3:15  Sloane Sabbith got on a different floor when Hallie was already on.  They were silent until Sloane asked, “So, Jim.  What is it that people see in him?”  Hallie rolled her eyes and they were quiet the rest of the way. 

3:27  Jenna Johnson finally went back upstairs and started to apologize for her recent outburst.  She told me that she just broke up with her boyfriend when Will said something like her boyfriend would say and Mac was trying to calm her down.  She started crying again when Hallie got on the elevator to finish the climb up to 22.  Hallie asked if Johnson was alright and she said she was.  Hallie began telling her that when she broke up with her last boyfriend she didn’t think she’d find another one, and now look at her.  Johnson looked at her with disdain and said, “You don’t think I can do better than Jim?”

3:54  Campbell got back on the elevator with a couple bags of food.  Hallie got back on the elevator and looked at him.  “I swear if you have anything to say about Jim…”  He answered, “I don’t even know who that is.  Do you think my hair looks TV ready?”  That didn’t seem to make her any happier. 

3:57  Last ride of the day and I’m starting to think Tess’ job is to usher out people the staff doesn’t want around.  This time it was Nina Howard, who asked her if she had a real job.  Tess answered that she has a far better job than sleeping with an anchor hoping for a scoop that will get her hired somewhere. 

Lt. Jackson walked into the security office and handed his report to Lonny.  “I told you Jack, I won’t read most of this shit.  I only need to know who’s there if something goes wrong.”

“I have a dream of writing a TV show someday, and those people would be great characters for it.”

           


End file.
